Eddie Paskey
Edward J. Paskey , better known as Eddie Paskey, is an actor best known for his many appearances as the background character Lieutenant Leslie during Star Trek: The Original Series. In addition to appearing in 57 of the first 62 episodes – with 56 appearances as Lieutenant Leslie – Paskey was William Shatner's stand-in. He retired during TOS's third season due to recurring headaches, caused by the strong lights on the set, from an old injury. He appeared in more episodes than either George Takei (Sulu) or Walter Koenig (Chekov) . In the episode , he drove the truck that would hit Edith Keeler. In , although Leslie does not appear, Paskey appears as two different Nazis, the first driving a car, the second wearing a mustache and working for the Ekosian underground. He was the hand-double of James Doohan in and . Doohan was self-conscious about the fact that he was missing the middle finger of his right hand (due to a D-Day combat injury while serving with the Royal Canadian Artillery), so Paskey's hands were used in close-ups. His other television credits include appearances on Ben Casey (1965) (with Marsha Hunt and Harry Landers), The Dick Van Dyke Show (1966), The Lucy Show, and Mission: Impossible (1966, with George Takei, Barry Russo, Vic Tayback, William Smithers, Michael Barrier, Jack Donner, Makee K. Blaisdell, Chuck Courtney, Bob Johnson, and Don Marshall). Beside his acting career Paskey worked many years in the automotive industry. He started at his fathers shop at the age of twelve and opened his own, "The Air Shop", in 1981 together with his wife Judy. All four of the couple's children started working in the shop the following years. The shop is located in Santa Ana, California. In , Paskey was interviewed for an article in the science fiction magazine Starlog. In it, he admitted that he considered auditioning for , but later reconsidered. He said, he was a fan of the films, but not the spin-off series, Star Trek: The Next Generation, on which he "went to sleep". In , Paskey appeared in the pilot episode of the fan-produced internet series , "Come What May." This time he portrayed Admiral Leslie, the father of Lieutenant Leslie and appeared alongside Trek actors James Cawley, Jeffery Quinn, Larry Nemecek, and TOS co-star John Winston. Star Trek appearances File:Leslie (Lieutenant).jpg|Lieutenant Leslie Star Trek: The Original Series Recurring character File:Connors.jpg|Connors File:Starbase 11 patient and assistant.jpg|Starbase 11 medical care assistant File:Eddie Paskey Kirk.jpg|Photo double for William Shatner File:Truck (1930).jpg|Stunt truck driver File:Zeon rebel disguise.jpg|Ekosian resistance member Appearances as Leslie * TOS ** (TOS Season 1) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 2) ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** (TOS Season 3) ** ** ** ** ** * DS9 ** Further reading * Kathleen M. Gooch, Lieutenant Who?, Starlog, issue 132, p. 93 External links * EddiePaskey.com - official site * * * Lt. Leslie archive - documents every appearance by Lt. Leslie de:Eddie Paskey es:Eddie Paskey fr:Eddie Paskey nl:Eddie Paskey sv:Eddie Paskey Paskey, Eddie Paskey, Eddie Paskey, Eddie Paskey, Eddie